It was Knife to Meet You
by NoobhunterSigma7
Summary: After years of the dangerous life in The Surface, Frisk climbs Mount Ebott to escape that life and now seeks to live at peace in The Underground. Warning: This is a Genocide Route Story, Pacifists WILL BE OFFENDED! We won't take any hits for Papyrus here or needlessly SPARE. Pacifists, you have been warned! Also this story may or may not be canon, again you have been warned! Enjoy!


Prologue

Salutations, reader. Name's Frisk S. Lucifer. The "S" stands for Seth, if you so dearly wished to know. I was born on 200X in the ruined town around Mount Ebott. Although I was born, I never saw my parents once, I was alone and I raised myself. The town I lived in was beyond horrendous. The crime rate was high and each day that passed, at least 10 people were guaranteed to be dead. The conditions of this town were so bad in fact, it was mandatory to sleep with a weapon near you, just in case. Preferably a shotgun, as its blast would alert everyone in the neighborhood that there's a murderer among them. In self-defense, I have ended the lives of at least 100 criminals. I became town hero, but truthfully, I hated this life and decided to climb Mount Ebott to escape this life. I have heard about the legends of whoever climbed said mountain, they never returned. Seeing this as my only ticket to escape this hell of a life, I packed my stuff in my backpack. I packed my food, my shotgun, knives, napalm grenades, grappling hook, shotgun shells, flashlight, batteries, shovel, ropes, medicine, band-aids, bandages, and more stuff to survive the trip. On the year 201X, I hiked up the mountain and saw the hole leading down to the Underground. I looked down, tied my ropes to a rock and started to climb down. As I climbed down, a mysterious force made the ropes disintegrate and down I fell, screaming for my life. Luckily, I landed on a flower bed, breaking my fall, thus saving my life. I didn't get up though, as I found the flowers quite relaxing and for a few hours I gazed upwards at the hole I fell down from, the hole shuns a bright light that illuminated the darkness around it, as if it was creating a cave effect. It was quite mysterious, yet beautiful. During my gazing, my nose picked up a faint smell of the buttercups, it was very hypnotizing, I couldn't help but sleep…

I dreamt of my previous days on the surface… Like that time, I killed a criminal with a knife at age 3. That murder in self-defense, changed my life forever. I knew about the darkness and dread of this world. Or that time, that there was a criminal outbreak in town. I remember banding together with my neighbors to kill all of these criminals. I was just age 6. First, I teach myself how to get food at age 3, shortly later to teaching myself to end the life of someone and then at age 6, I taught myself how dispose of a corpse, afterwards to teach myself to participate in a neighborhood war. Isn't it very clear that I didn't want to live this life anymore? One hell of a childhood, huh? I didn't even have school either, though I did self-educate me. I knew how to read at age 4, ah, I could still remember those days. Those days where I would read the dictionary each day. I was quite the nerd, of course.

"What the square root of a 100?" my 5-year-old self would say to his self. "10" I would reply. "If 60x equals 120; what is the value of x?" It of course is 2. And I slammed my algebra book shut for another day.

"What does DNA stand for?" I reply with, "Deoxyribonucleic Acid", "What are the names of the four chemical bases that store information as code, in DNA?" I say the following names: Adenine, Guanine, Cytosine, and Thymine. And I slam my biology book shut for another day.

And it wasn't just English, Algebra, and Biology that I taught myself. It was these subjects that I taught myself alone, to survive in this dark and dreadful world… If it wasn't for my wit, I would be as dead as the many criminals I killed on the surface… And I could still remember the phrase I would say to my victims at their last moments… "It was Knife to Meet You"…and I plunge that knife in their forehead and sigh deeply…


End file.
